fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Anwyl
| current_champion= | brandsize=70px | height = 6 ft. 1 in. | weight= 235 lbs. | born= Febuary 28, 1989 (age 22) | hometown = Melbourne, Victoria | music = "Holly Roller Novocaine" by Kings of Leon | affiliation = N/A | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | brand = Ammunition | previous_efeds = Lock Wrestling Federation Vegas Championship Wrestling True Wrestling Revived | typen=2 | type1=Ammunition | type2=Steel | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical and Submission | finisher = "Third Degree" (High Angle Swing Bottom) | will = | wont = | trainer = Earl Adams, Jerry Anderson | handler = Anwyl | debut = October 29, 2008 Las Vegas, Nevada VCW Longshot | winpct=63 | wins=1 | losses=3 | abilities= | championships | retired = }} Jacob Anwar, currently known as Anwyl ( better known as Jacob Anwar in VCW and TWR) ''was born in Australia on the 28th of February, 1989. Anwyl is a one time Australian-American Tag Team Champion (w/ JLA The Stooge) and is currently unemployed. Anwyl has been contracted with True Wrestling Revived (TWR), Nashville Wrestling United (NWU), Los Angeles Pain Of Wrestling (LAPW) and Vegas Championship Wrestling (VCW)in which Anwar regularly performed in with the help of JLA, Millie Amazing and Steve McCanny Anwar has also had a brief stint in Lock Wrestling Federation and Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) under their developmental territory New Era Wrestling (NEW), . Background Anwar started wrestling at early age copying the moves he saw on T.V. Along with a few other friends Anwar and fellow wrestler Jerry Anderson(better known as JLA the Stooge). They build a ring using old beds, mattaresses and ladders. Anderson and Anwar were the only to who followed their wrestling dreams (eventually teaming up in Vegas Championship Wrestling. Anwar and Anderson went to the Australian School of Wrestling (in which Anderson became a trainer). Anderson had more wrestling skill than Anwar which got Anderson a ticket to the USA. Anwar went to train as a Muai Thai fighter fighting in only two matches in which he lost by TKO each time. Anwar used the Muai Thai and Wrestling skills to open up oppotunities in wrestling. VCW Tag-Team (October 2008 - April 2009) Crash City Rockers (October 2008-April 2009) Anwar made his debut against (along side JLA) the Backwater Boyz resulting in Anwar's first win in his debut match. JLA and Anwar continued wrestling together under the name the Crash City Rockers. VCW wanted to use CCR as faces but the crowd decided that they were better as Tweeners constantly changing between Heels when feuding against faces and vice versa. CCR's debut feud was against the reckless tag-team Toku and Spectre in which CCR debuted Anwar's girlfriend Millie Amazing and JLA's good friend Steve McCanny. CCR had a feud with the Roman Brothers who after the feud disappeared of VCW's broadcasts. After being overlooked (kayfabe) for title shot CCR created their own titles the Australian-American Tag-Team championship. After the title creation CCR had it's first title feud with the VCW Tag-Team Champions the A Grade Tag Team in which the feud resulted in the title unification match in which A Grade won. After this Anwar and JLA had some tension (kayfabe) and resulted in the team breaking up. VCW Singles (April 2009- December 2009) Anwar Vs. JLA (April 2009-July 2009) After the split Anwar and Millie teamed up and JLA and McCanny teamed up with both Anwar and JLA costing each other title matches. Anwar and JLA feuded for two months before Anwar showing he was the better of the two. The Crash City Rockers were breaking down backstage with Anwar and Millie Amazing constantly fighting. The final straw was when Anwar hit Millie and Steve came to help he was pushed into a table before being hit himself. After this all four members of the Crash City Rockers were suspended and JLA hasn't came back. After the team split only Anwar has had any sucess while Millie has been on and off wrestling and Steve being released. Anwar Vs. Diamondeye Anwar on his return started to call out VCW wrestlers with no one answering the call for a few weeks Anwar decide to ask fans to wrestle against him with Anwar dominating each week before Diamondeye answering the call. Anwar and Diamondeye had a war of words backing themselves in the ring. Anwar went on a rant about how he would dominate Diamondeye before an imposter Diamondeye entered the arena and Anwar dropped him and locked in the Star Power. Diamondeye ran into the arena and tried to attack Anwar who was too quick. Anwar, Diamondeye and Jameson were in the Number One Contenders match for the VCW Heavyweight championship in which Diamondeye won. Anwar Vs. The Taylor Family On Steve Taylor's debut on Longshot, Steve started a speech in which was stuffed around a bit so Anwar sick of watching the rookie struggle Anwar cut the Taylor's off. Anwar started talk about how he should be getting the title match before being hit in the head by Frankie Taylor. The Taylor and Anwar never got to finish their feud with each other after the closure of VCW Full Metal Wrestling New Era Wrestling Anwar signed a contract with New Era Wrestling and appeared in one match before leaving Full Metal Wrestling True Wrestling Revived Anwar then appeared on the first few shows of TWR and was a major draw card for the newly created promotion before announcing his step down from the wrestling business after a problem with prescription drugs caught up with him. It had been widely known that Anwar had been taking the drugs since the his early days in VCW but the problem was not addressed until his days at FMW and TWR. Anwar announced his hiatus and has been seen entering a rehab clinic in Chicago, Illinois in which he had bought a new home. Hiatus During Anwar's break from the sport he had been working on getting fitter without the use of drug's to enhance his muscle building. Anwar spent hundreds of dollars getting his various tattoos covered with new designs to "...cleanse the body and to remove the evil spirits from inside of himself..." because they reminded him of past mistakes. Return to the Ring Jacob Anwar is in contract talks with talks with various wrestling promotion's and has been seen at the Full Metal Wrestling headquarters. Anwar wrote on his twitter "...been getting some gym time in, can't wait to debut in the next few weeks... keep a look out" Anwar also announced his change of ring name through his twitter account "... there are things that are known, and there are things are unknown, but in-between is J.L Anwyl..." Full Metal Wrestling According to FMW.com former VCW and TWR star Jacob Anwar will be performing under the ring name J.L Anwyl at Ammunition 12.3 against Jeff Watson in a "Contract on the Line" match in which Anwar could win a contract to be apart of FMW on their Ammunition division. Anwyl was entered in the Mt. Vesisus Match at the PPV Mt. Vesisus entering the number two postion and saquaring off against Chris Austin and lasting seventeen other competitors to finish 13th eventually being eliminated by Leviticus and in the process of elmination took out FMW Comissioner Christian G. Smitten In the weeks to come Anwyl faced a losing streak starting with a lose to David GS followed by the lose in the triple threat match featuring Atlas Adams and Ashburn. FMW Results/Scores :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 10.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' Championships and Accomplishments Wrestling Style Since the beginning of Anwar's career he has kept a similar style focusing on the high risk diving moves which first attracted the crowds back in Vegas Championship Wrestling which gained the Crash City Rockers a large following. After Anwar and JLA split midway through 2009 Anwar went back to the gym and focused more on traditional moves and less on diving moves which were causing injury to himself. Anwar spent day and night working on new moves and building muscle debuting his new move-set in his first match in Full Metal Wrestling's feeder league New Era Wrestling. Anwar was largely criticized for turning his back on the style that made him famous and opened doors for his USA wrestling career. Anwar often pays homage to his former style and tag team partner JLA by pulling off frog splashes and moonsults in major wrestling matches. Personal Life Anwar currently divides his time between homes in Melbourne, Australia and Chicago, Illinois. It is known that Anwar is a Miami Heat and Chicago Bull season ticket holder often being seen at Chicago/Miami games. On October 16, 2009, Anwar punched a fan after she spat at him with fans outside the Circus Circus Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada after a night out with fellow VCW superstars. As a result of the incident, police detained Anwar and the woman, but released them without charge. Police later announced that they would not press charges against anyone in the brawl as it was "hard to determine who provoked who". On January 17, 2010, Anwar and former tag-team partner Jerry Anderson (better known as JLA "The Stooge") were arrested in Miami, Florida after leaving a Miami Heat basketball game. A police report stated that Anwar punched Anderson and the other passengers in the cab. The two were given tickets for public intoxication and released. On January 28th, 2010 after not going to court or paying his ticket, Miami Police issued an arrest warrant for the TWR star. However, later that day the court dropped the warrant saying that earlier that day Anwar had paid the ticket. Only weeks later TWR staff addressed the issue of Anwar's drug abuse and alcoholism that he was moved from his former home in Miami, FL and moved to Chicago in which Anwar regularly attended a drug and alcohol rehabilitation clinic. Anwar's sporting manager announced in a press conference that "...(Anwar) will be shooting a documentry with an undisclosed film company..." hopefully reserecting an almost failed career. On the 4th of May, 2011 Anwar was granted a Canadian Citizenship making Anwar a full time FMW employee. Entrance Music "Holly Roller Novocaine" by Kings of Leon :"My Favorite Mutiny" by The Coup :"Where the Boys Fear to Tread" by The Smashing Pumpkins :"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath'' '' :"Clash City Rocker" by The Clash (w/ The Crash City Rockers) Rivalries & Feuds FMW *N/A VCW Singles *Vs. The Taylor Family (November 2009- December 2009) *Vs. Diamondeye (July 2009-November 2009) *Vs. JLA "The Stooge" (April 2009- July 2009) Tag-Team With JLA "The Stooge" *Vs. A Grade Tam Team (Febuary 2009-April 2009) *Vs. The Roman Brothers (December 2008-Febuary 2009) *Vs. Toku and Spectre (October 2008-December 2008) Moveset *'Finishing Moves' **''Third Degree'' (Fireman's Carry to High Angle Swing Bottom) **Ice Break - (Anwyl DDT's his opponent and while still holding there neck, puts his legs around his body and sqeezes tightly putting pressure on the neck and abdomin) *'Signature Moves' **'Afternoon Delights '(Hip-Toss to Armbar) **Hip Toss **Whole Body Stomp **Running Clothesline **Reverse Atomic Drop **Various Strikes (To head and neck area) **Double Arm DDT **Tiger Driver **Various Suplex's (i.e German, Reverse, etc.) **Dropkick **Armbar (multiple variations) **Cloverleaf **Snapmare **Running Knee to face **Arm Smash **European Uppercuts **Boston Crab **Knee Smash **Belly to Belly suplex, sometimes from top rope **Second Rope Elbow drop to back of standing opponents head **Exploding turnbuckle **Knife Edge Chop (usually to chest) :